But Canada, I can see you
by PortiaQuinn
Summary: At a World Meeting, America decides to bring one of his newest little sisters: Alaska! Sadly she hates him. oh well. What will happen when the first person she sits down next to is Canada, and she discovers something shocking? Contains Swearing. And some magic. She is not a MarySue! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**But Canada, I Can See You….**

**Intro**

**Well Hi Guys… This is my first Hetalia Fanfic. My friend Ciara gave me the prompt for this. Ummm so this is the fan fiction where I will introduce my own OCC character, (still no idea what OCC means….) **

**Her Name is Alaska, and yes, she is the state under America. The only issue with her though, is that she hates America. She relates to Russia a lot, due to history, and she can even stomach England's scones because of some English settlers back in time. She is best friends with Canada, and is often wishing she could be a part of him. This is a long author's note, wow. I might just end up making this an intro… Yeah I'll do that…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Or Alaska. **

**Alaska's appearance: **

**Long black hair, about up to waist. It is surprising curly. **

**Her eyebrows are thick, but not as thick as England's. :3 **

**Very pale skin. **

**Amethyst eye color. She gets that from Russia.**

**She is skinny, but not like a stick. Nice body figure.**

**Height: 5'4**

**Weight: 102 lbs**

**She looks like she is 13 or 14 or 15**

**She wears white skinny jeans. They are very white, and look like snow. She wears Knee High black leather boot, military style. She wears a purple blouse kind of shirt. It's low cut. ( And yes she has boobs!) She is always wearing a black hoodie, with the zipper pulled low right where the cut of her shirt ends, so it shows her cleavage (Big B cup). In fact, it makes it look like she doesn't have a shirt on. She is always wearing a snowdrop shaped pendant on a necklace. Inside the snowdrop it looks like it is snowing. She has a dash of freckles across her nose. Her hair is either pulled in a messy bun, or just hanging loose. **

**Ok That's it! That took forever, and I promise none of my other AN will be so boring or long. Oh! She calls Russia Big Brother, and America FATASS. **

**She has a huge crush on Canada! **

**END OF INTRO**

**Continue? **

**Reviews are Love! So don't break my heart. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**But Canada, I Can See You….**

**Chapter 1**

**Heyy! Quick shout out To **_**LiLLi3343**_**and **_**Eternity Spell **_**for first reviews! *****Gives internet cookie***** Ok on with le next chapter! Please tell me if Alaska is too MarySue, though I really don't think so…**

"Yo Alaska, you want a burger before we head into the Meeting? Look There is a McDonalds!"

"No America."

" But Alaska! Your no fun. Why you no want a burger? Or even some nuggets?"

Alaska didn't bother to hold back a sigh.

"Because, America, I'm not a damn FATASS like you!"

She flipped back her mass of hair as she turned to face her big brother, America. He was staring longingly at the golden arch, not paying attention to all the accidents he was nearly causing.

"PAY ATTENTION TO THE DAMN ROAD!" Alaska screeched.

"Aww shuddup Alaska, we're here anyways," America said as he pulled the car into the parking lot.

**(AN I have no freaking idea where the hell they have World Meetings. Suggestions please!) **

# %$($#%#(!^#^&()$)(&# ()$^&()$#&^#()^&%#)#* $*)&#%) !

" Hey everybody! Come meet my little sis!" America screeched as soon as they walking into the room.

"America Shut Up, I can introduce myself!" Alaska hissed, slapping America's arm.

"Oh honhonhohn she iz very pretty, no?" France peered at Alaska, while something seemed to be sticking up in his pants…

"Shut the hell you frog! That is not how you treat a lady!" England said.

"Well France is right, she is very pretty, aru?"

"Kolkolkoklkol none of you will talk about my little sister like that again, da?" Russia said cheerfully, holding his pipe.

" ALL OF YOU SHUT ZE HELL UP! THIS IS A MEETING! NOW ALL YOU WEILL HAVE 10 SECONDS EACH TO INTRODUCE YOURSELFS, STARTING WITH THIS YOUNG LADY AND GOING COUNTER CLOCKWISE WITHOUT INSLUTING MY PAST! " Germany yelled, slamming a fist on the wooden table.

" My name is Alaska, and if any of you call me hot again, I will personally gut your insides with a spoon. Yes I am America's little sister, and I am 14 years old in Nation years." Alaska said, still standing since she didn't now where to sit yet.

" Ve~ I am Italy! I like pasta!"

" And I am Germany. Nice to meet you. "

" I am China, aru?"

"Honhonhohn~ I am France, ze most charming person in ze world.."

" Good day, I am England"

"And I am the most awesome Prussia!"

"Si… I am Spain!"

"zzzzzz…. Greece…zzzzzz"

" I am Japan"

"kolkolkol I am your big bruder, Russia"

And some it went on like that for an hour. In fact, Alaska fell asleep, and when she opened her eyes, there seemed to only be one person left.

**Ok! End of Chappie 1! **

**Continue? **

**Reviews are love… So don't break my heart…. 3**


End file.
